Farming
Farming you can earn a lot of money with this skill if you know what you are doing, because the herbs that you can farm are much sought after to train the Herblore skill. But you have to know a lot of stuff to level this skill. There are 8 different patches to grow crops on. There are patches for Herbs, Trees, Vegetables, and so on. So you can only grow crops on the appropriate patches. You can do other activities, when your crops are planted. You could hunt on effigies meanwhile to get some extra Farming xp. Level 1-15 You will have to start growing vegetables, flowers, hops and bushes. Items needed: *Rake *Super Compost *Seeds *Spade *Seed dibber All these crops are grown on patches nearby each other. these patches are build out of 2 allotment patched on the sides, a flower patch in the middle and a herb patch. there is also a compost bin here to make super compost. Vegetables Now go to the vegetables patch and rake the patch to get the weeds away. Use your super compost on the patch now and plant your seeds. There will appear a lot of little plants. the sowing of this patch costs 3 seeds. You can teleport to other patches while you are waiting on your crops to grow. Your crops will keep growing when you log out but they can die then when they get diseased. Your crops will be fully grown when you waited some time. Right click the patches and select harvest. You will harvest your crops now with a spade. Your inventory will be full very fast, but you will automatically drop the items when it's full. Flowers You can lower the chance on diseased vegetables by planting flowers. Marigolds will protect Potatoes, Onions and Tomatoes. Rosemary will protect Cabbages. Flowers as Woads and Limpwurts aren't planted as protection but as harvest. Herbs Growing herbs is good for your Farming level and your bank amount. You can get quie a lot of herbs with a relative little effort. You will harvest grimy herbs. You can use super compost do decrease the chance on diseases and higher the amount of herbs that you will harvest. You can make different drinks from these hops by using the Cooking skill. The planting of these Hops is exact the same as for other crops: Rake the patch weeds free, Add super compost, dig the seeds and walk to the next patch. You will need 3 seeds to plant a full patch. Hops Bushes grow in bush patches. Bushes Level 15-60 You will start planting trees now, Regular trees for players with a low farming level to be specific. Normal trees are growing faster then fruit trees. Normal Trees take around 3 hours while fruits take around 6. Plant all oak, willow and maple trees in the normal tree patches and all apple, banana, orange, curry, pineapple and papaya trees in a fruit tree patch. Always plant a new tree after checking the health, only the picking the fruit and cutting the trees gives only a little to none Farming experience. The check-health option gives the most xp. Items needed: *Plant pot *Gardening trowel *Super compost *Rake *Spade *Seeds *Hatchet You could probably guess it already: You will have to plant trees in tree patches. You can't plant tree seeds in these patches. You will have to grow a sapling first in a plant pot. You will have to put the tree seed in the plant pot with a gardening trowel. You will get a tree sapling insteadly. You can plant these in a tree patch now. You can't cure a tree with a cure potion. You can only do that wit magic secateurs. Cut the diseased leafs out of the tree and you are ready. You can "check health" the tree when they are fully grown to get the farming experience. You can cut the tree down after with the Woodcutting skill. The tree will grow again like in normal woodcutting. But you can also get rid of the tree by diging the tree stump out. The patch is clean again to plant your next tree. Trees Level 60-99 You will now start planting trees for players with a high Farming level. Begin on level 60 with the planting of yew and papaya trees, from level 68 with yew and palm trees and from level 75 with magic and palm trees. Train farming till level 99 with the trees in the following list. *Yew and papaya trees (level 60 till 68) *Yew and palm trees (level 68 till 75) *Magic and palm trees (level 75 till 99) The methode above is verry expensive, but trains really fast. The items that you need are the same as the ones in the previous methode. Quick traveling methods to your trees Try to save as much time as you can in traveling by choosing handy routes between your trees. The precize route depends on your preference and which items you have. Below is an example. You can teleport verry fast to different patches with Magic. Begin wit the tree in Varrock and teleport afterwards with the spirit tree in the grand exchange to The Tree in the Gnome Stronghold. Check the health of your fruit and normal tree there. Travel afterwards with the spirit tree to the Khazard Battlefield south of Ardougn and go to your tree in the Tree Gnome Village. Teleport to Catherby, check the heakth of the Fruit tree and go afterwards with the boat in Catherby to Brimhaven. check your fruit tree there. Teleport then to Falador, where also 2 normal trees are located: one in Falador park and one in Taverly.Teleport now to lumbridge and check your last tree. Tips for while waiting It lasts really long before your trees are fully grown, you can do other things meanwhile to get Farming xp. *You can try to get ancient effigies for a decent amount of xp. *You can also get some extra Farming exprience by doing vegetables, flower, herb, hobs and bush farming runs. You can also make some more money with herb farming. *You can also train other skills, as Woodcutting, Mining, ... Some Farming tips *Wear magic secateurs. Harvest of vegetables, herbs and hops will increase with 10% when wearing those.You could also use normal secateurs. *Use an amulet of nature. You can for example use it on one of your trees and see from a distance when the tree is done. that saves a run looking if they are done or not. Note All experience rates are based on Hard mode, to find out the xp rates for medium or easy multiply the experience rates listed by : Medium X 2.1 (Roughly) Easy X 5 Category:Early Levels